Sword Test Online
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: After the 11 year old boy, Johnny Test had won the contest he received the game of Sword Art Online and the NervGear helmet, on the launch day of the game Johnny was transport to Aincrad and lived the most greatest experience he never have, but when the death game had started and with enough of courage he made a decision to beat the game.


**Hi, how are you all?**

 **Welcome to ever first xover of Sword Art Online x Johnny Test x-over!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1; Let's Play the World of Swords

Porkbelly, a city located in the United States. A city that was named after a cowboy who lived there for a long time and raised pigs, because of its people named the town Porkbelly due to his big fat belly and the pigs. It looks like a regular city like the others, but this particular town has its fair share of craziness

For a long time, the city received numerous craziness such as monsters, mutates, aliens and robot attacks, also unusual supervillains that pop out, there are also numerous different races that has been going on and some kid messing around with some devices that got him in trouble. Needless to say that this city isn't so ordinary.

And speaking of some kid, Porkbelly is also home to a certain hyperactive, troublesome, unpredictable, stubborn and widely iconic 11-year-old boy with flaming hair.

It was early in the morning and in one of the many houses on the street of Porkbelly it's home to that same boy with flaming hair.

"Okay, everything's ready and connected! NerveGear, check. Game, check. Bed, check!" Said the boy excitedly as he jumps onto his bed before sitting on it.

The boy in question has a natural blonde hair with scarlet red highlights on the tips of his yellow spiky hair, which looks like flames and has navy blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol with a bright blue short sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and a watch on his wrist

This boy's name is Jonathan Test, but everybody calls him Johnny, Johnny Test. And right now the flaming hair boy has just finished preparing to play a new game he has.

"Bed to get comfortable?" A talking dog asked.

"Bingo!" Johnny responded to his dog/best friend.

The talking dog in question is Johnny's pet dog named Dukey. He is a brown dog who's standing on two feet. Dukey has been with Johnny ever since he took him from the puppy bound for his birthday and he's a dog mutated by Susan and Mary as they hated his behavior as a normal dog, thus resulting making him an anthropomorphic. Since then, he has become very intelligent, he is also a master of karate, knows somewhat how to speak Chow Now, play video games and gives great advice. He is often the voice of reason to Johnny's insanity, but winds up getting manipulated into supporting Johnny's crazy schemes and adventures anyway.

"I'm still surprised that the NerveGear is Japan's most valuable piece of technology." Dukey said as Johnny holds a futuristic looking bluish grey helmet, on the forehead were the letters NVE, and below that in smaller print were the words "NerveGear" on it.

It was true, the NerveGear was the latest innovation in Japanese gaming technology, and while there have been a couple of games already out for it in Japan, none were as advanced as the long awaited Sword Art Online, the world's very first Virtual Reality MMORPG. And how did an eleven-year old American boy get his hands on this amazing Japanese device, well, the credit goes to him and one of his mangas. He entered a contest he found at the back of a Manga he read about two months ago and by some miracle he won, and the prize was a NerveGear and a copy of Sword Art Online game.

"But hey, it's Japan, the country who has the greatest technologies." The dog said.

"Yeah, and best of all," Johnny nodded in agreement.. "It's not one of my sisters' invention." He added.

"Why's that?" Dukey asked a little surprised. "I mean, sure I'm a bit surprise that you say that- but seriously, why?" Hearing him said that it wasn't one of his sisters' invention was surprising. Usually, the flaming haired boy was and always looking forward to use one of his sisters' invention with excitement if it's either for fun or get off the hook. So hearing that he was happy that isn't one was like he actually wished that his sisters didn't invent the helmet and the game, it felt like the world is ending.

"Do you remember the last helmets we use?" Johnny was referred to the virtual reality machine helmets that allows to take them inside to any movies of their choice. "And our visits to the Tinymon world and on Island Craft?" And he also referred to the two video games they went inside where they accidentally got trapped inside.

"You mean the helmets that brings you to a movie and very ultra realistic that nearly cause our lives. And the Tinymon world where we were almost trap inside for forever, twice. And the Island Craft we visits nearly cause our lives by Bumper?" Dukey asked recalled some of their crazy adventures.

"Bingo." Johnny nodded.

Dukey blinked and stared at the flaming-haired boy for a moment. "Okay, who are you and what you did to Johnny? Because usually he'll never said that it isn't one of his sisters' inventions which he's always happy to use."

"I am Johnny, dog. And no offence, but every time I use an invention of my sisters it always went wrong." Whenever Johnny uses an awesome invention of Susan and Mary's it always went wrong at the end and he had to fix it. "I rather use something that isn't from Susan and Mary."

"You know, you're right. Your sisters' inventions always cause us some troubles." Dukey agreed, remembering all the times they mess up with Susan and Mary's inventions. "And I'm still surprised."

"About what?" Johnny asked.

"What you just said earlier, you sounded more mature and you actually remember your experiences and consequences." Dukey said. That was true, Johnny has shown a whole new level of maturity.

Johnny raise an eyebrow. "Wha? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I only said that because I was getting sick of Susan and Mary's inventions always caused trouble for me." Even though he's the one who caused troubles at times. "I just need a break from all of that, that's all. But this time, this helmet will bring me to a virtual world where I can actually DO something to get in and get out, plus I won't feel any pain and I clearly am not gonna die in this game." Johnny proclaimed.

"Nope, of course. According to the website, the Beta Testers claimed that when a player is hit they only feel an uncomfortable tingling sensation." Dukey said.

"So what time is it in Japan before they launch?" Johnny asked. The launch day was set to Japan's time, so thus that is why Johnny woke up early in the morning so he could start playing, he couldn't wait.

Dukey checks the time on the clock. "Oh, well, let's see... Oh, they're about to launch in 10 minutes!"

"Good! I guess that means I'll have enough time to prepare to make sure that Dad doesn't barge in to take the helmet off or having Susan and Mary trying to do something on the helmet while I'm playing." Johnny said, he doesn't want anyone to interrupt him while he's playing, and he didn't want his sisters taking advantage in his unconscious state.

"Like checking your brain by using the NerveGear." Dukey guessed.

"Bingo." With that said Johnny prepare himself to make sure no interruptions will happen.

After finished the preparations he puts on the helmet before flicked the switch on his helmet. He then heard a power up sound and a grey transparent visor fell over their eyes.

"Whoa." Johnny said, a bit surprised by the sudden action. The words " _Welcome to NerveGear_ " appeared on the inside of the visor along with the message. " _To optimize your gaming experience, we must first calibrate this unit to your unique specifications, please follow the following instructions._ "

"What's wrong, what's happening?" Dukey asked.

"Just some instructions that's all." Johnny said. He might as well follow.

The NerveGear then instructed him to stand up and touch various parts of their bodies, such as his shoulders, knees, head, even his toes, and he often have to touch them more than once. It must have looked ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" Dukey asked seeing Johnny doing something weird.

"It told me to touch every part of my body, so it could detect all the caliber or whatever it calls to the system." Johnny responded as he tap his belly.

Eventually, the calibration was complete and another message appeared saying "Thank you for your cooperation, now sit back, relax, and enjoy: Sword Art Online"

"It's about time." Johnny said as he sat back down on his bed and reclined it for extra comfort. Another power up sound emanated from the NerveGear, this one getting increasingly louder with each passing second. Johnny was wiggling in excitement, two more words appeared on the visor.

"Say what?" Johnny asked. "Link Start?" The second he said that the visor went white followed by a few brief seconds of seeing tunnel vision colors.

After that, five blue circles began flying at Johnny, stopping right before his face, each one having one of the five senses written in their center. As the Touch circle flew by, and the word changed to ' _OK_ '. There he could no longer feel the bed he was supposed to be laying in, he now felt as if he was floating in mid air. Sight and Hearing then passed, and thus Johnny could no longer hear Dukey mumbling about, and finally Smell and Taste flew by, and he felt the strangest sensation of being completely cut off from the world; it was unpleasant to say the least.

Just then, a language selection came up and he saw that it was currently set to Japanese. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and touched the Language Icon and brought up the selection of languages, which there were only two, Japanese and English. Johnny hit the English icon and the screen then faded away to what seemed to be a login screen. Johnny obviously didn't have an account, and so he pushed New User and the screen cleared away to a now gray screen with black letters that read 'Welcome to Sword Art Online'.

He was then flung into a bright blue vortex and suddenly appeared in a black room that had blue outlines so one could tell where the walls were.

" _Welcome to Sword Art Online's Character Creation Station._ " A voice said that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, which startled Johnny a bit. " _Here you will decide what you want your avatar to look like, please enter your gender gender and the name you wish to be identify as._ " As the voice said this, a holographic keyboard appeared before Johnny.

He was a little hesitant but reached out to it, he saw two option of gender, the words were Male and Female. "Yeah right, there's no way I'm going to be girl." He pressed to 'male'.

"Now, all I need is a name." Johnny thought about it. "Let see... Gigantiant!" He was about to press the keyboard when he realized. "Nah. Not a good name."

He then come up something else like 'Ovion', 'Hollion', 'Attastial', 'Gamien' or 'Zonan' but none of them were cool enough for him.

"Come on, think Johnny, think." Johnny though hard to find a better name. "Let's see... people usually calls me the kid with flaming hair..." An idea came to him. "That's it! I'm going to named myself: Flamer!" He tapped on the keyboard before pressed the enter key and the keyboard disappeared.

" _Now please select the appearance of your character. Remember, your character's appearance cannot be changed later on._ " With that said a large full body mirror appeared before him and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the image staring back at him. He looked like… a typical teenage boy, and a Japanese one at that, pale skin and blond hair with red tips and normal height.

"Woah, is that me?" Johnny asked before he moved around to make sure it was indeed him, and it was. "This is awesome!" He exclaimed.

He then snapped out of it and began looking through the options placed on the mirror. He clicked the Height icon and saw a sliding meter that was about half way up. "Hmm, I wonder…" He said as he put his finger to the slider and slid it all the way to the right. He then felt a rising sensation and realized he was indeed getting taller. He put a large grin on his face and started laughing with glee. "Ha ha, wow, look at me, I'm a regular giant, if only Dukey was here to see this" He said as he admired himself in the mirror.

He then began making some more changes to his look. He chose a handsome looking face, slicked hair, giving himself an average muscle build, and chose a blue and green version of the basic clothing. "Looking good." He said as he took one last look at the mirror and hit the Done icon.

" _Thank you. You shall now be transported to the Starting City for the gameplay tutorial, good luck player._ " Once the voice had finished speaking, Johnny, or rather Flamer, was engulfed in a bright blue light for a few seconds.

When it cleared out, he found himself in an entirely different new area. He was in some sort of circular structure with no roof overhead and thus he could see the sky. He looked around and was just completely awestruck at it all, the architecture, the small shrubs around the edges of the structure; it all looked so real, he would've never guessed that he was in a video game.

As he keeps looking around he noticed something up on the left side of his vision which make him surprise: it was an HP bar located on the upper left corner of one's field of vision. It displays Flamer's name, a visual hit point gauge, along with numerical hit points, and level. Like in all RPG games he's going to have to level up plenty of times. After a few moments admiring the scenery he took notice of other people -players- appeared from blue light, appeared each one by one. Each and every players all looked like Japanese people, well this game is made in Japan after all.

Flamer looks at his hands before clenching them and turns back to the scenery with a big grin and said. "This. Is. AWESOME!"

* * *

 ** _Aincrad; Floor 1; Starting City - November 6th_**

Many people, who are players, are currently in a town known as Starting City, a place for all the beginners. In town, many players were checking the merchandise or getting to know one another to form and perhaps forming a party in a shopping district. Flamer runs in excitement like a child, well he is a kid, but just not right now

Everything seems so real, it's like he's in another world and you can't tell if this is a video game. Compared to the worlds of Tinymon and Island Craft, those two worlds are colorful and pixelly.

Flamer stops himself as he observe the swords that are display in a shop, they don't Sword Art Online the World of Swords for nothing.

He then walks to the streets, he was so exciting that he doesn't know where to start- it completely hits him as he realized: he doesn't know how the heck he was supposed to play this game, he usually had a manual to read or the tutorial of a game to explain. Fortunately for him, when he received the NerveGear and Sword Art Online, the only manual he had was instructions on how to install the NerveGear. Usually, when Johnny is sent to a world of video game he had knowledge and played before coming.

"I wish I have a manual." He mumbled. Before then, a window appeared in front of his face. "Wow."

The window was titled Objective and written in it was 'Locate an Item Shop'. It took a moment for Flamer to figured it out what it is before he realized. "Oh. This must be the tutorial that the voice was talked about." He said to himself. "So I just need to find an Item Shop." With that said he starts walking to find the shop.

As he walks he looks at the hundreds of players browsing the various stalls set up, shopping for helpful items and weapons no doubt. He eventually found a quaint little items shop, and upon entering he immediately found himself talking to the shop owner, who was a male NPC. It was there he learned about buying and selling items, the touch interface, and he was given a Guide Book and a Beginner's Sword free of charge.

"Man, this sword bites. Couldn't he have given me something better, he had like three other swords hanging on his wall that looked ten times stronger than this piece of crud." Flamer complained as he examined the short, insignificant looking blade. "But hey, I'm just starting out, if I put time and effort, I could upgrade my gear. After all this is a RPG game." He had knowledge on RPG games, at the beginning you play as a weak character with a weaker sword, but in time the player will gain experiences to become strong and gain new gears and upgrades.

Flamer sheathed his sword. "Okay, with a sword I'm ready to go and fight some monsters!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Aincrad; Floor 1;**_ ** _Stating City; North Field_**

BAM!

"Aaaah! Oh! Owww!" Cried out Flamer as he landed on the grassed ground butt first.

Flamer was on the field after getting out of the town to try this game by slaying monsters, so far he had found some know as Frenzy Boars which are blue-furred porks but he'll just slay them anyway and get EXP points to level up. He took out his sword and start attacking them, but so far he got knocked out three times and didn't even scratch them, heck he hasn't attacked them yet.

"Huh? Hey, it doesn't hurt. Guess they didn't make an ULTRA-realistic." He said feeling glad that this Virtual World wasn't anything like the Ultra-Realistic one. Patted his stomach, he look back at the boar who tackle him, when he was trying to attack it the boar doesn't seem to let it.

"Ah man, why can't I at least touche them?!" Flamer snapped. He had tried charging at one of them, but the pork saw him coming and attack him first, the second time he try charging again, but got hit in the stomach again and for the third time he try sneaking from behind but too bad his battle cry got its attention. He looks at his HP bar and noticed that it got orange.

"What?! Oh come on, I only got hit three times and my HP is already in orange?!" He said it out loud. He sheathed his sword as he opens his Main Menu, going to Items icon and he pressed what he wants manifested a small clear bottle with red liquid in it, then he drinks it restoring his HP. "Hm, not bad. I thought health potions in this game might taste bad."

Signed, Flamer ran his hand through his pocket, "I just started this game and I'm not about to get a Game Over so quickly." He said before pulling out a small book. "Looks like I have to rely on this Guide Book written by the Beta Testers." True to be told the Guide Books were written by the Beta Tester who played SAO before it was launched, each Guide Books were handed out to all new players and gain access the information out of it. Even though he has Option on his Main Menu.

"Okay, let's see." Said Flamer as he ran through pages to pages. "... How to get a Spear Skill... How to improve your Blacksmith Skill... How to beat a Field Boss... Ah ha! How to beat a monster on your first time playing SAO, yes!" He gleed in joy before started reading it.

"Okay, 'to use Sword Skills positioning yourself in a Pre-Motion for a skill, such as raising atop one's shoulder or going to start your stab. As soon as you feel the system recognises the motion you can then let the system to take over and automatically complete the skill'." Flamer raise an eyebrow. "'Take a position of your choice and let the system guide you'." He close the book. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he get that, he goes to his Main Menu and goes to Option. After reading the Tutorial he understood a bit.

He faced a Frenzy Boar a few feet away as he held his sword, positioning himself and waiting, after a few seconds the blade of his sword starts glowing of bluish color. Flamer charged at the Frenzy Boar at high speed as swing his sword horizontal slashing the boar.

A red digital line appear on the boar as it explodes in pixels. A Victory Window screen appear in front of Johnny's face.

 _Results;_

 _Exp; 24_

 _Cor; 30_

 _Items; None_

Flamer saw his scores before turning to where the Frenzy Boar was, he let out a cried of victory. "YEAH! Alright! Who's the man now? Me! Because I'm the man and you were a pig! Alright!"

As he done cheered looks to his sword, he positioning himself a little before jabbing his sword with bluish glow. "Cool~!" He then doing a few swings, with the bluish glow appeared every swing. "This is so awesome… and addicting. It looks kinda like magic."

Flamer turn around to see more Frenzy Boars, a smirk appeared on his face as he twirled his sword around.

Oh~, he is so gonna enjoy this game.

* * *

In another part of a field, Flamer was sitting on the grassy ground as he looks at the beautiful sunset. It has been a hour since he started playing the game, he had slayed a couple of Frenzy Boars and gained a good among of Cor, which is money in this game, a few items he got and he gained enough of EXPs to level up to LV. 2. He had to admitted playing a game with your own body is more fun than holding a controller, he should try doing physical activities more offend.

"Who couldn't have thought that playing with your own body in this game rather for your life could be more fun?" Flamer smiled admiring the beauty of the sun setting, even if is morning back home this is still Japan's online game so the time is different between the two countries. "Man, this game is great, can't believed Dukey is missing all of it. A world where you can be someone else, a world where you can do anything you want and never listen to someone else, a world where you can BE yourself."

It appears that the very first VRMMORPG had made the 11-year-old in the body of a teenager thinking about his life in the real world. His usual life woke up every morning to go to school, listen to boring lessons, getting yelled by the teacher guy, getting picked up by a bully, then he got home and being forced to do his complicate homeworks. Then he was being forced to do some tests for his sisters' new experiences, and then there was his dad who scolds him for not doing what he ask him to such as doing chores and play outside rather than watching TV or playing video games. He also gets threats of being grounded from him and getting grounded for being in trouble, and worst of all eating his meatloaf and other disgusting foods he made.

And if it that wasn't enough, there's also his arch enemies, sometimes whenever he has a pleasant and relaxing day his enemies always shows up and try to destroy him such as attacking him from a surprise attack, leading him into a trap and tricked him. Sometimes they offend to participate in one of Johnny and his friends' races and competitions, and he will sometimes go to them and asked them for help but they quickly plan on how to destroy him.

His life may be great with all those adventures, but all in all, there's also a hint of boredom. Every time, every single time he has to fix the troubles he made from using his sisters' inventions that gone wrong or overboard. Every time when the government agents, Mr. Black and Mr. White, asked him and his friends for something important. Every time he has to save the day, and every time he has to stop his arch enemies from conquering the world and avoiding from being destroyed. Every time is the same and he's beginning to get a little sick of it deep down, so he wishes that he could go somewhere rather his usual routine.

But after experiencing in Sword Art Online, it was like his life has changed. VR world, a world completely different from the real world. In reality he's Johnny Test, the boy who lives a crazy life using the sisters' intellect to grant his wishes and saving the day, but in virtual reality he's Flamer the Warrior Swordsman and champion of justice of Aincrad. Now with a new game, he could finally relax a bit and take a break from the real world.

"Well, time for me to get back home. And let's hope dad doesn't barge in my room and pull the helmet off." Flamer said with a hint of disappointing as it was time for breakfast like he planned. He lift himself up, dusted off his pants before looking at the sunset again, he smiled. "I wish I never leave this place and live on the adventures."

Flamer opens his main menu, he was about to log out when he noticed something wrong. "What the? Where's the Logout button go?" True to be told the Logout Button on the Main Menu was gone.

"Oh come on, is this a bug in this game? Even if it got launched today? So soon?" He wondered out loud. "Come on, there's gonna be something!" He ran through his Main Menu to look for a way.

"Maybe the Game Master could help." Johnny exclaimed as he press the GM button there's a notice.

"What?! He's not available for a moment? Oh come on!" Flamer snapped. "What is he doing? Shopping for shoes?" He wondered out loud. "... and I'm better stop talking to myself." He said. He have been talking to himself lately ever since came in SAO.

Suddenly, a bell ringing was heard as Flamer turn to see that it came from the Starting City, then the next thing the Flame haired player was being engulfed by a blue light.

* * *

The young player has reappeared in the same courtyard in which he has started the game, along with what seemed like every other player currently logged on, and even more were teleporting in.

"What the? What's going on?" Flamer asked in confused.

Eventually, the bell stopped it's ringing, but that didn't seem to quell anyone's worries.

"Up there." He heard someone say, and he lifted his face up to find a flashing red hexagon with the word "Warning" in all caps at the center of the sky. Moments later, thousands of identical icons covered the sky, bathing everything in a brilliant blood red color, and just when they thought things couldn't get any stranger, dark red ooze then began to seep between the icons and came together in the sky to for the shape of a faceless humanoid in what seemed to be red ceremonial robes.

"The Game Master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"Now this is getting weird." Flamer said.

"Attention players." The cloaked figure announced as he raised his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I am currently the one and only person who can control this world." The entire assembly was astonished by this.

"Is that really him?"

"He must've invested a lot of time into this."

"What exactly does the big genius game creator want?" Flamer asked to himself.

"I'm sure that you've all already noticed that the logout button on the Main Menu has been removed." Kayaba continued, opening the Main Menu and pointing to where the Logout button was meant to be. "However, this is by no means a mistake. I repeat, It is not a mistake, but a feature of the true Sword Art Online."

"A feature?" Flamer repeated.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." Kayaba said. "Thought, if the NerveGear did removed it will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life" At this claim, the entire assembly went into an uproar, some in shock and some in annoyance and disbelief.

"What's he saying?"

"I'm sure it's an act to get us excited."

"Come on, enough already."

"He can't be serious, can he?" Flamer said. He didn't want to believed it but he remembers how the NerveGear covers completely the person's head, may look like it could fry a person's brain. He just hope this is a joke.

"Unfortunately, it's certainly possible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning and attempt to forcibly remove the NerveGear. As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real one"

"Tw-two hundred and thirteen!?" Flamer said in total shock. "N-no way!"

"As you can see, news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal. I hope you will all be at ease and focus on completing the game." As he said this, Kayaba pulled up multiple news feeds on floating screens, most of them were from some part of Japan, but there was one news feed that caught the flaming haired kid's attention. It was of Porkbelly News, and it showed his very neighborhood filled with police cars and paramedics, checking the vital signs of the boy's motionless body. Around the scene was his family, they all seemed very distraught, his mother crying hysterically and his father trying his best to comfort her even though he cry as well, even his twin sisters were worried for him including his dog.

"But I'd like you all to keep this in mind. From this point on, all methods of revival in the game will no longer be function. If your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and at that moment... the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

Everyone stood in utter shock at what was said. It meant not even items that could normally revive an ally would have no worth nor effect, if they even existed in this world.

"There is only one condition you must meet to be free; the completion of this game." He then brought up a 3D map of the entire structure of Aincrad for all to see. "You are all currently on the first Floor, the lowest point in Aincrad. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will be considered cleared." As he said that another uproar from the players was heard.

"Clear?"

"What's he saying?"

"Y-You gotta be kidding me!"

"Clear all hundred floors? That's impossible, the beta testers never made it anywhere near that high!" Flamer heard someone say, which just made the situation look that much bleaker.

Even he had knowledge that the Beta Testers had took so long to reach to the higher floor from internet.

"Lastly, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look." Kayaba requested, and everyone seemed to comply. There was indeed a new item in everyone's storage, labeled simply as Mirror. Flamer selected the item and it appeared in his hand, it just looked like a regular mirror to him.

but just as he was about to disregard it, dozens of players around him were engulfed by a blue light, and himself as well.

"Why the heck did he put these in there?"

Flamer's eyes widened when everyone was wreathed with blue light, and eventually he himself was too. After opening his eyes again, Flamer saw that everyone looked different, once handsome and heroic looking people were now average and mundane nobodies, and the most disturbing would probably be the fact that some of the female avatars turned out to be male players. He was in shocked as he looks at the mirror again, and to his greater shock, his avatar had also reverted to his real world appearance and was once again in his original height.

What the… what the heck's going on here?" Flamer, rather Johnny demanded. He point at the red hooded creator. "Alright you faceless freak, TALK!"

"Right now, you're probably all wondering, Why? 'Why would I, Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do such a thing?' I have already achieved my goal. I created the world of Sword Art Online solely for my personal enjoyment. And now, the preparations are complete."

Johnny was clenching his right hand, "Is this man insane!? He's practically sending us to our deaths! I've played MMO's by the dozens before, and some people make stupid decisions or don't think." He muttered.

"This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you best of luck." Kayaba's GM avatar faded away and the sky turned to normal in an instant.

Everyone was in dead silence, trying to process all that they were just told. The seconds felt like hours until finally the frightened scream of a young girl snapped everyone out of their daze. Before you knew it, the courtyard was in total chaos, players screaming and panicking, demanding that Kayaba set them free, but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You… you gotta be kidding me..." Johnny said in completely shocked. Not too long ago he just started playing what it was to him an innocent game and he was enjoying it. But now, he is stuck in the game! He clenched his hand. "All I wanted it… All I wanted it's to just playing!" He cried out.

He had desired to stay in this incredible world of swords and wished that he never leave, and now, he had no choice but to stay.

It's like what they said; Be careful what you wished for.

* * *

 **Now, I would like to apologized for the delayed I've been doing, I have a lot of stuff going on. But I managed to write this down and finished it as promised.  
**

 **Seems like Johnny has just lived an experience of his life and he never wanted to leave the VR world. But now, Johnny is trapped in a video game world (again) and the Death Game has begone, he has no choice but to fight to survive. But the question is; can he made it out without the help of his super genius sisters and his dog? Who knows. And that's what I'm attempting to.**

 **Johnny has always accomplished fighting against supervillains or saving Porkbelly multiple times, but that's all due the help of his sisters and their inventions that he managed to do so, even his dog Dukey was there to help him. But fortunately, I had other plans for the flaming haired boy, he will be all his own alone in a cruel reality and no chance on receiving help from the real world what so ever. He'll soon experience the most dramatic events of his life.**

 **Johnny is one of the most courageous kids I know, and at first he'll be experiencing traumatizing events but he'll overcome, if not soon, and move on getting mature by each event.**

 **Call me a cruel person on having a 11-year old boy fighting in a video game world where if he dies, he dies in real world. Well, I have a thing for children, if not younger, who are brave enough to face any obstacles and, part my language, badasses. Children such as from the _Digimon franchise_ , _Pokemon_ , _Hunter X Hunter_ , _Detective Conan_ , _Dragon Ball_ (1986), in some magical girls anime and even flashbacks of _One Piece_ and _Fairy Tail_. But remembered, he'll overcome all of those and move on.**

 **So, stay tuned.**

 **In the next chapter; Johnny must make a decision whether or not he must wait for help from the real world or will he fights to clear the game.**

 **And please leave a review, give me your thoughs.**


End file.
